You Did This
by theunbrokenlovatic
Summary: A Justin Bieber fanfiction.  Justin and Audrey always had conflicts. Now Audrey is dead but that doesn't mean she no longer walks on earth. She is a ghost coming to haunt Justin. -Originally posted on JustinBieberFanfiction-
1. Chapter 1

Audrey POV

He did this to me.

Never did I expect to be here right now. I held my father's gun to my head crying and thinking about how I got into this position.

Flash Back

I was walking through the hall way with my head down. No one here liked me I don't know what I ever did to them. I actually did nothing it was all him that did this. My first day of school he decided that since I was the new kid he hated me. I tried to make friends but no one talked to me, apparently since he said I was a loser everyone else said I was.

Walking through the hall I felt so lonely. Kids were pointing and laughing at me.

"Hey Audrey!" No, it was him. I immediately became scared of what would happen to me today. "Where is your father? Maybe if he was here he could tell you that people don't like you. Maybe you should just be with your father that would make everyone's life easier."

I looked up at him with tears in my eyes.

Everyone thought that my dad left me when I was little but the truth is he shot himself when I was 5 years old. I saw the gun pointed to his head then he pulled the trigger.

"You know nothing!" I told him and ran out of the school.

End Flash Back

My father killed himself and now I am too, the same way he did.

I had my finger on the trigger about to pull it back. I will finally be with my father, in a better place.

"You did this Justin Bieber." I said and then the bullet went threw my head.

I was finally at peace.

Or so I thought…


	2. Chapter 2

Justin POV

I walked into the school happy to be here. I am the ruler of this school everyone wants to be me and loves me.

I looked around everyone was looking at me in disgust. What did I do.

"Hey Chaz!" I yelled to my friend across the hallway.

"What do you want." He asked with an annoyed voice.

"Alright why does everyone hate me today? What did I do?"

"Audrey…"

"Audrey what? What happened to her?"

"She killed herself yesterday. Late last night they found her body and a note. It only said 'You did this Justin', you made her killed herself." Mt heart stopped right then. Chaz walked away and left me there.

I did this to an innocent girl.

No one knew it but I only picked on her because I liked her, weird I know.

The rest of the day I got looks from everyone around me.

Audrey POV

I saw the bright light as it got closer and closer to me, but then it just stopped. I couldn't go into no matter how much I did. In the light I saw my dad just like I remembered him, he came up to me and just stared at me.

"Audrey I missed you." He said with tears in his eyes. I wanted to hug him but I was stuck in my spot.

"I did to daddy, are you here to take me to heaven?"

"No. Audrey, you have to stay here."

"Why?" I asked him I didn't want to be here at all.

"You need to look after someone. I know you hate them but its what your meant to do, dead or alive."

"Who do I have to look after?"

"Justin Bieber. He needs your help Audrey. Only you could help him."


	3. Chapter 3

No POV

Audrey's funeral was held on March 20th. All of her family were there and everyone from her school, including Justin.

Justin sat there feeling out of place while staring at coffin that held her lifeless body.

Their were many tears while during the funeral. After it ended Justin just sat there.

"Excuse me who are you?" he looked up at her.

"Justin Bieber. Who are you?" The women stared shocked at him her face was so pale.

"I am Audrey's mom. You made my baby kill herself! LEAVE YOU DON'T BELONG HERE!" Justin got up slowly and left the funeral in tears.

Later that night Justin was sitting in his room just staring at the walls of his room. He felt horrible that Audrey was gone.

"God please just let me know that Audrey is alright and happy." Justin asked God out loud, tears in his eyes.

"I am no where no alright or happy! I am stuck here!" Justin jumped at the voice and turned around.

Justin POV

I turned around and saw Audrey standing there in my room. This had to be a dream I mean she was dead! Wasn't she?

"Am I dreaming?" I asked her scared.

"No you aren't. I am a ghost and according to others I have to stay here and help you before I could go into the light. So what do you need help with?" My mouth dropped open it was impossible for her to be here. I had to be going crazy.

"I need help with my brain. I must be crazy you are dead and ghost aren't real, and even if they were I can't see them."

"Well you see me don't you? You saw my dead body so I am a ghost." Audrey said and walked up to me.

"So tell me what are you hiding or need help with because I want to go to heaven."

Right then I fainted.

Audrey POV

Did he seriously just faint.


End file.
